interveiw with inuyasha against his will
by my name is armin
Summary: just what it sounds like
1. Chapter 1

inuyasha wakes up*

me- heya there sleepy head!

inu- what the fuck! where am I?

me- n/a

inu- grr

me- ok there is a reason why we ar here today! I gotz sum some question about you!

inu- fine lets just get this over with

me- dont act like you hate it

*he stares at me with squinted eyes*

me- ok, do do-do do do 1 If you had to choose would it be a. kagome or b kikyo?

inu- 0.0 ...

me- o.o...

inu- err... um... well i-i-if it came down to it

me- look at the facts! kikyo shot you wit a friggin arrow! on purpose!

inu-good point

me- damn right it is

inu- huh?

me- ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!

inu- ok i guess *drom roll* kagome

me- Dun Dun Dunnn!

*door opens*

*kikyo comes out*

inu- kikyo

kikyo- you think i care you chose some clueless girl over me? (voice breaking) i dont!

me- ooooooOOhhhhh suspense!

inu- no, wait, i love you too kikyo!

*kagome walks through the door*

me- ruh roh

kagome- SIT BOY!

*_CRASH*_

inu- what i only said my emotions!

me- oops thats all for this question, kikyo, kagome, out!

both- but-but

*door shuts*

inu- i despise you

me- why thank you X)

inu- -.-

me- alrighty! is it true that you are in love (secretly) with jakotsu

inu- o0o

me- ^.^

inu- _NO WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT!_

me- cause of this fan fic!

inu- a what?

me- a fanfic! its about you and jakostu...it can also be called yaoi (teehee)

inu- let me see

inu- ...

inu- ? why is he taking off my shirt

inu- why am I taking off his shirt

inu- WHY ARE WE PUTTING THAT THERE?

inu- WH-WH-WH-W-WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THAT!

me- (cracking up)

inu- (scarred for life)

*inu starts sucking his thumb and rocks in a corner*

me- one more!

inu- please no.

me- if I were to write down your name how would it be?

*inu writes it down*

me- (reads out loud) "it would be -"


	2. Chapter 2

inu- runs as fast as he can

*sees koga*

koga- sucks to be you!(runs ahaed of him) (flips him off)

me-(throws net over inu)

inu- -.-

Time for another installment of *drom roll* Torturin- er interveiwing inu!

me- heya ther kiddo!

inu- (ears drop) meh.

*silence*

me- ima come right out with it, can i touch your ears!

inu- NO!

me- why nooooooot?

inu- cause i said so!

me- ok you asked for it!

inu- wait wai-

me- _IYAMIKO!_

iyamiko- yup

me- do what you please

iyamiko- do what I please?

me- yup

inu- wait wait!

_Due to the nature of the following scene, veiwer discression is advised, and because we can't trust Iyamiko, ur lawyers suggest we keep this scene privete._

_*elevator music plays*_

inu- whta have I just seen

Iyamiko- you've seen heaven!

inu- GET AWAY FROM ME!

iyamiko- don't act like u aint like it

me- ok now may i touch your ears?

inu- (sigh) fine

*tweak, tweak*

me- ok im satisfied

inu- does that mean we're done?

me&iyamiko- (GASP) 

me- no

inu- u.u

me- ok this question makes even me uncomfortable to ask.

inu- oh god

me- um so there are a couple of pics and a couple of rumors and fanfics saying that sesshy and kagome are in love

inu- 0.0 your lying

me- take a look-see

inu- looks at pictures

inu- #&*!

me- (presses a button)

*sesshomaru and kagome come in*

inu- sesshomaru how could you

sesshy- (stars thinking, goes into panic. _oh shit)_ i didnt do it

inu attacks sesshy

kagome- SIT BOY!

*_CRASH*_

inu- grr

me- umm inuyasha you hadn't let me finish (snicker) the pictures aren't real

inu- 0.0

*inu runs towards me tetsaiga beared*

inu- _WIND SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!_

me- _haisho! (_inu freezes_) take a seat!_

inu- wtf

me- its a spell!

inu- (looks at the sky) why do you hate me!


	3. Chapter 3

inu- im not even gonna try to run

me- come along mutt friened

inu- WHO U CALLIN MUTT!

*inu takes his usual seat (yes there is a usual)*

inu- what now?

me- rude much! i only have 5 today

inu- Five? thats like (counts on fingers) five!

*iyamiko looks at me*

me- ok numba 1, Iyamiko wants to pet your head

inu- no

me- (presses a button)

*YMCA turns on*

inu- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MAKE IT STOP!

me- you know what to do!

inu- alright alright!

*Iyamiko pets inu's head, dog instincts kick in and he starts thumping his leg up and down*

me- (gaffaw)

*turns off music*

me- ok next whats your fave food?

inu- yur head on a silver platter

me- um... ok... awkward much

inu- -.-

me- ^.^

iyamiko- XD

me & inu- ?

me- ok moving on, do you like to watch anime?

inu- no...

me- well i know this weird anime-like thing called hentai, you should watch it.

*hands inu the laptop*

inu- 0.o.0

me- stare

inu- (throws up behind his chair) T.T

me- how was it? I dont watch it but i wanted to see your reaction

inu- horrid! how could you!

me- one more! after this ima tellz you some good news and badnews

inu- get on with it

me- can we see the bottom of your feet?

*inu shows them*

*their eyes catch on fire*

me- iyamiko, should we be screaming?

iyamiko- yep

Both of us- !

me- ok the bad news is that we will temporarily stop inter veiwing you

inu- *does the macarena*

*_HALELUJAH*_

me- good news, we'll be interveiwing ur friends and foes asking some of them about you

inu- o.o

me- yup ttfn

iyamiko- ttfn!

inu-wait wait please don-

*Sesshy is walking, minding his own buisiness*

me- (uses a spell)

sesshy- (faints)

me- ok, bag 'em and gag em' ( I've always wanted to say that!)

*sesshy wakes up*

sess- wth...

me- heya there sleepy heade!

sess- (eyes turn red) 

me- 0.0

sess- _

me- iyamiko tie him up!

*iyamiko gets rope*

me- there we go1 now for some questions! If you don't cooperate we will have to use iyamiko, who is in love with you.

sess- .

me- yup

sess- ... wat u want?

me- ok first 1, why do u carry around the boa/fluffy?

sess- it makes me fly

me- no way you lie!

sess- (a little pissed) I am not lying

me- mm'k (smiles eviley)

sess- what?

me- what are your emotions towards rin?

sess- 0.o

me- you heeeaaard me

sess- ...uuuuuuuuuuhhhh

*rin walks in*

rin- I know that Lord Sesshomaru loves me!

sess- (gulp)...

rin- right...

sess-...

rin- (sniffle) (voice breaking) RIGHT?

sess- o.o

rin- sessy no luv me!

*rin sobs puddles*

me- how cruel of you sesshy! Rin, can live with us where we will luv you foreva!

iyamiko- yeah and nevr EVER see sess again

sess- LEAVE HER ALONE!

me- than say the magic 3 words

sess- Rin...i luv u

me- what?

sess- Rin i love you

rin- rwealy?

sess- rwealy

me & iyamiko- awwwwwwww

*rins skips away*

me- now was that so hard?

sess- yes

me- good!

sess-

me- 3 is it tru that you and kagura have a thing.

sess- N-n-n-no!

me- mhmm

iyamiko- wat about these pics?

* sessy gasps*

sess- these were supposed to be private!

me- oops!

iyamiko- ever ntice how every girl he meets dies?

me- yea i did

sess- 0o0

me- there's that sara lady, kagura, and technically rin cuz you brought her back to life

iyamiko- damn rumiko takahasi heats u

sess- (cries) its all so true

*sessh runs out*

me- rofl!

iyamiko- roflmao

me- that was evil

me- hey rin remeber us?

rin- oh yea

me- come follow us!

rin- okay!

later

jaken- where's rin?

*rins sits in the chair swaying her feet*

me- ok so i'll you some questions and you answer them. any questions?

rin- i have one-

me- no questions? good

rins- ...

me- one: how do you think sesshy feels about you

rin- well i think he cares about me because he has done things like saving me, and protecting me!

me- huh u r so cooperative, i dont think ima humiliate ya

rin- wha?

me- nuttin!

rin- o.o

me- ok... if you and kohahku were to go steady wat do you think it would be like (waits intentivley)

rin- 0.o

rin- um well i dnt think sessy would like it, but kohaku is kinda dreamy...

me- say it loud and say it proud

rin- I SAID I THINK HE IS DREAMY!

me- not literally

rin- oh, oopsies!

me- ok... dod do-do du-du do you know where Ah-un came from?

rin- oh I over heard thet sesshy stole it! from his mommy

me- um wow thats dark even for sesshomaru

*iyamiko enters drunk*

iyamiko- who is the little one?

me- tht is rin...

iyam- ok does she like vodka

*gives rin some vadka*

me- NOOO! IYAMIKO IMA KILLZ YOU! WE CANT GIVE SESSHOMARU A DRUNK RIN!

me- rin are you ok?

*rin blinks a couple of times*

rin- man wat u dink im weak or sumthin'?

me- 0o0

iyamiko- tak about urban legand

me- ok we can still do this

me- ok tell us about your backround

rin- ok so i was lik chillin outside ma crib and all i know is when i get home, theives don killed ma family. So da mean-as-ass village is takin care a me and dey be hittin me when i dont be do right! so all i know is im wandering all a sudden i see sesshomaru and he just hissed at me so im dinking "aw shit!" but i wudn't scared i was like u know what i is brave. so like i was offerin him som grub but he like "naw man im'z a demon i dont need yall shit" so im like stfu yes u do! and he done asked me bout my bruises and i be silent so just give my ghetto grin and stuff. he ackin like he dont care but he do. but den kouga and dem com up here and kill so sesshy bring back from da ded and im like " u know danks ma homie" so i follow hime, u understand?

me- 0.0

Iyamiko- O.O

me- if sesshy comes here and sees her like this we're dead

iyamiko- you mean your dead im out peace

*iyamiko rins away*

me- oh crap oh crap

*knock knock*

me- (falsetto) who is it?

sesshy- you _know_ who this is

Every feel like your about to die?

me- um.. no habla english

*_CRASH*_

me- meeep!

rin- yo what up ma home bro we was up here like sum yea doing a fuckin interveiw

*sesshy looks at me than rin*

sesshy- I hope you know tht your gonna die

me- (sends silent prayer)

*iyamiko comes busting in with a baseball bat*

iyam- CHARGE!

me- retreat!

*we run with sesshomaru at our heels*

*I use a hole bunch of spells while sesshy is just doging them*

me- ok ima play chicken

*whispers a spell*

*we disapppear*

_Note to self never give Rin vodka_

DUN-DADA DUN!

im interveiw some not from inuyasha. lets see lets see.

Aha! Edward Elric!

me- hiya ed!

ed- who the hell are you

me- you mind coming with me so i could interveiw you?

ed- I'll pass

me- ok then, hey is that bird purple?

*ed looks over*

*i hit him with a frying pan*

*edwakes up tied to a chair*

ed- WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP!

me- because you have a bad temper

ed- NO I DO NOT!

me- mhmm

me- anyways, i gotz som things to ask you

ed- like what?

me- well (smirks evilly) why are you so short?

*ed tries (but fails) to conrtol his temper

ed- LISTEN LADY I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT IF YOU THINK YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT ILL SHO W YOU

*ed rambles on and on*

me- SHUSH!

ed-...

me- ok obviously that was a bad question

ed- ya think?

me- ok now onto winry!

ed- o.o

me- yurp!

me- so anyways is it true that you two are crushing, and dont deny cause i have proof

ed- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHE IS JUST MY FRIEND AND AUTOMAIL MECHANIC!

me- sure sure look at the proof

*shows ed the fan art*

ed- XO

ed- (passes out) XoX

me- (laughing uncontrolably)

ed- wakes up

ed- your enjoying this aren't you

me- yup _shorty_! infact _half-pint,_ i was enjoying this alot.

ed- I AM NOT SHORT!

me- in your dreams

*ed breaks free of rope*

me- 0.0

* ed pust his hands together then on the ground*

*he pulls out a sword*

me- eh, i could go for some action but we are low on time evrsince the rin/sesshy thing.

me- _haisho! take a seat!_

*knock knock*

me- coming. iyamiko if that is you you missed soooo much! speak of the motherfucking devil

*sesshy walks in with semi-sober rin*

me- oh crappilappa ding dong

*jumps out the window but sesshy follows her and ed yells back at her from the window*

me- why me!

me- hey naraku!

naraku- I am not stupid i won't fll for your sticks so easily.

*walks away*

*trips on a rock*

*hits head*

*passes out*

me- oh wow

*naraku wakes up*

*tries to move around*

*he is handcuffed to a table*

naraku- wtf?

me- heya there naraku!

naraku- what do you wand

me- why me, not much not much, i just wanna ask some easy to answer questions!

naraku- .

me- teehee ok numero uno, story says that part of onigumo's heart still beats in you so technically you love kikyo, so why did you think killing her would solve anything?

naraku- I dont have to answer that!

me- IYAMIKO!

iyam- what?

me- torture this man for

*ymca plays*

*iyamiko starts dancing*

naraku- ive been blinded!

me- will you answer me?

naraku- yes just make it stop!

*music stops*

me- we're waiting

naraku- (sigh) I loved kikyo but she loved that pitiful half-demon so of course i was angry. So i decided to make her hate him and to exact my revenge on kikyo for not loving me, i killed her. And just for the hell of it i killed inuyasha too

me- ... so basically it is just jeoulous five-year-old syndrome

naraku- no it isn't!

me- ya it is. next one!

me- is it true that you and kagura had a thing?

naraku- no

thats not what the internet said

naraku- who is this internet so i may kill them for the lies they've spread.

me- just look at these pics

naraku-...

naraku- o.o

naraku- 0.0

naraku- O.O

naraku- O.0

*naraku starts shivering uncontrolably*

me- ok one last one

naraku- o.o

me- are you a lady because hakudoshi is kanda like your son and stuff, and you wear make-up, so im wondering, did u a. give birth to hakudoshi, or b. knock up some lady?

naraku- *o*

*naraku faints*

me- ok that is all for now

iyamiko- wow that was fun

me- ikr

Iyamiko- heya there inuyasha!

inu- O.O not you...

iyamiko- dont worry i aint gonna hurt ya

inu- dont tell you've come to ctitsize me again

iyamiko- nah we are gonna have you with a special guest

inu- who?

me- koga!

koga- hello mutt!

inu- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

me- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!

koga- why is _that_ here?

inu- shut up you flea-ridden wolf

koga- says the albino half-mutt

me- burn

inu- (glare) .

me- tee hee now on with the show, first off lets begin to where you started fueding

*iyamiko raises her hand*

me- ya?

iyam- they started feuding when koga first came into the show, he and his pack of wolves had destroyed a village! then to add on top of that koga decided he wanted to marry kagome!

me- ur missing sumthing

iyam- wat?

me- some wolves had killed rin but she was resserected by sesshomaru's tenseiga

inu & koga- what are you two babbling about?

me- aww they're in perfect synch!

both- SHUT UP!

me- ok so koga i wanna ask you about Ayame!

koga- what about here

me- truth be told that you promised to marry her one day, and that she had to hunt you down to remind you!

koga-...

me- u aint denying it...

koga- so what of it!

iyamiko- so you dont giva a damn about her

koga- i am not in the mood to talk about her!

iyam- too bad!

me- so you hate ayame?

koga- i would much wrather be with kagome than ayame

inu- dont count on it

me- there is one thing the both of you agree on!

both- ?

me- are u dumb, KAGOME!

*light bulbs flash kinda weakly*

me- there are two things both of you have, evil exes and...

*presses a button*

me & iyamiko- Fangirls (and some boys)

fangirls- !

girl 1- look at koga's tail!

girl 2 - look at inu-s ears!

boy 1- look at their butts!

*all of us stare*

iyamiko- i sense yaoi!

me- hey inu got a surprise for you!

*presses a button*

*jakostu enters*

me- inu's gay lover!

jakotsu- inu!

inu- dear god

me- before you rape inu, i gotz sum questions for ya!

jakostu- ok

me- 1 is it true that you want to rape inuyasha in a dark cave

jakostu- not unless he's willing!

me- ok that's it

Jakostu- tackles inu

inu- O.o

_Due to the graphic nature of this scene viewer disgression is advised. But, because we can't trust Jakostu please stand by_

_*elevator music*_

me- well thats enough misinterpreting for one day, now while evry1 figures out what i mean, go take a dump!

me- hey iyamiko i wanna start focusing more on sesshomaru

iyamiko- ins't he still pissed at us

me- probably, but my furture husband needs to learn XD

iyamiko- in ur dreams...

me- yea, just like there's is a chance for you and inu

iyamiko- THERE IS!

me- thank you sesshy for coming here on your own accord!

sesshy- no, iyamiko tied me up, hit me in the head with a flat iron, then dragged me here!

me- err um, u have no proof! hey sesshy can I call ya fluffy?

fluffy- no

me- too late!

fluffy- .

*fluffy starts looking at the bowl of candy on the table in between them*

*he reaches for one*

me- ok so there are some questions i would like to ask you!

fluffy- -.-

me- what conditioner do you use?

fluffy- herbal esscence

me- really? i thought that was a girl's one... hmm?

*fluffy gets some more candy*

me- any way are there any reasons why you despise inu, fluffy?

fluffy- 1, dont call me fluffy, 2 he used to be just as bad as i was, but now he is all "goody goody". 3, the tetseiga was MY birth right! 4, his hair is nicer than mine.

me- huh, interesting (starts scribbling down notes)

fluffy- are we done yet?

me- not even close!

fluffy- ...

me- hey can i read ur palm

fluffy- why

me- just give me ur left hand!

fluffy- -_-

me- come on we aint gotz all day now!

fluffy- .

*i reach for his sleeve*

me- oh yea u aint got one, oops

fluffy- ur a jackass

me- and proud of it!

*fluffy reashes for more candy but there isnt any*

*he picks up the bowl and chucks it at the wall*

me- ?

him- .

*he picks up his chair and throws it at the camera-*

_Technical diffuculties, please stand by._

_Thank you for your patience._

me- ok what was that

fluffy- id rather not talk about it

me- was it a sugar rush?

fluffy- I DONT GET SUGAR RUSHES!

me- mmhmm

iyamiko- that kinda reminded me of a shippo on caffine

me- huh thats a good idea!

fluffy- fuck all yall!

me- u shouldn't curse on here!

fluffy- i despie both of you!

me- but _we_ love _you!_

fluffy- dont remind me

me- well thats all the time we have for today!

fluffy- good

iyamiko- we'll be back tomorrow!

fluffy- of course, and STOP CALLING ME FLUFFY, I CAN SEE THE CAPTIONS!

Chapter End Notes:

me- dodo do do

*puts punch in the fridge*

me- I hope sesshy like lemon punch!

Ain't that just lemonade?

me- who wants to see sesshy's baby pics!

*fangirsl gather round*

crowd- ME! ME! ME!

sessh- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*starts crying*

fangirls- !

sesshy- 8(

me- 8D

sesshy- why?

me- cuz you looked adorable!

sesshy- now i have thousands of fangirls mastrubating to my baby pics!

me & iyamiko- O.O

iyamko- (throws up)

me- TMI

sesshy- what ever!

me- because sesshy just put wrong mental images in my head i shall now do the same

sesshy- no! no! gommensai!

me- too late

sesshy- *.* (passes out)

me- we iz gonna end short cuz he fainted!

iyamiko- good (wipes mouth)

me- sesshy-

sesshy- &#% you

me- meanie, now im gonna embarrass you!

sesshy- damn it

me- ohayou!

sesshy- konbanwa

me- it aint night time!

sesshy- yess it issss

me- ok meanie!

sesshy- before you start pelting me wit questions, whats ur name!

me- Tsubasa, Hiroge!

sesshy- ...

me- so... what is ur status with kagura

sesshy- ? what status?

me- _these_

sesshy-YOUR GONNA DIE!

*he jumps at me*

*I sit there and smile*

*big sign saying "ah ah ah!" shows up*

sesshy- wtf!

*smacks into it*

me- you mess with the bull you get the horns!

me- although im a leo

sesshy- &%$# you!

me- (sinsong voice) rin is watching!

rin- whats a &%$#?

sesshy- O.O rin that is adult language!

rin- but- but-

*looks at pictures*

rin- *.* (faints)

sesshy- omg look what you did!

me- i aint do shit!

*touches sesshy's shirt*

me- hey i can feel your nipples!

sesshy- 0.0

me- uh-huh i can!

*sqeezes*

sesshy- WHAT THE HELL!

me- hey, not my fault u gotz nipples!

me- so what do you do nowa days?

sesshy- play with rin, day dream about killing you!

*iyamiko walks in drinking lemon punch*

iyam- 'sup?

me- my punch!

*if u wanna what we mean go to the end notes of of chapter 9*

iyamiko- oooh this was yours...

*gives a glass to sesshy, out of curiosity, sesshy drinks*

iyamiko- oh yea and there is vodka in it

sesshy- T^T

me- roflshirotwaad (roll on floor laughing so hard i roll out the window and almost die)

*rin wakes up. she grabs a glass*

me- aww shit

_DUN DA-DA DUNNN! Tsubaki the dark preistess and Kikkyo(u)!_

me- hey all!

kiykyo- hello

tsubaki- why am I here?

me- because i'm interveiwing you!

tsu- i dont remeber agreeing to this

kikyo- nor do i

me- (nervousley) ok enough chit-chat! onto the questions! 1- Tsubaki, why do you hate kikyo?

tsu- because, when i tried to curse her she deflected it back!

me- cant take what you dish out, huh?

tsu- (squintes her eyes at me)

me- ok... moving on, 2 Tsubaki, why are you so obsessed with looking young?

tsu- beauty is everything, everthing is beaty

me- and it's worth sellin your soul to demons?

tsu- huh, now that i look back on it it seems kinda stupid...

me- ya think?

me- ok so kikyo, do you ever look back and feel bad for tsubaki?

kikyo- she was a lost soul, mislead by the need for beaty, so yes somtimes.

tsubaki- I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!

kikyo- then dont except it, you learn to grow up

tsu- says the lady whom after fifty years, ages no more than me

kikyo- this is a borrowed body!

me- ok, ok, no fight_ng_ on my watch!

_*both mutter angrily*_

me- umm ok...

*iyamiko burst in sober*

iyam- you stole my man, kikyo

kikyo- o.o

*iyamko walks towards kikyo*

me- ok iyamko, lets be calm

iyamko- YOU SHUDDUP

me- 0.0

me- EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!

* they all stare at me.*

tsu- o.o

kikyo- o.o

iyamko- o.o

me- ^,^_U _sorry err.. i lost my temper...

iyam- ya think?

me- shuddap

kikyo- umm are we done here?

me- sure, leave mine prescence!

*both leave*

*i eat a grape*

iyamiko- yay! ima be interveiwing my furture husband: InuYasha!

inu- i will NEVER marry you!

iyam- don't be so sure .0

inu- o.o

* * *

><p>iyam- ok, now onto our first question<p>

inu- oh great, i thought id had enough of you guys

iyam- ... ok, do you think im sexy?

inu- O.O of c-c-course not!

iyam- *0.0* !

inu- ok ok im sorry! *sigh* ithinkyoursexy

iyam- what? i cant heeeaaarrrr youuuuu

inu- i said i think your sexy

iyam 8D you mean it

inu- sure what ev's

iyam- la la la ok next one: what hair prosucts do you use?

inu- errr Axe...

iyam- (sniffs hair) smells like suave to me...

inu- o.o (sniffs hair) y-y-you shut up!

iyam- inu uses lady products, inu uses lady products!

inu- SHUT UP!

iyam- 0.0 um err, ok... next question, were you really mean before you met kagome/kikyo

inu- yes i was mean as shit, we done here?

iyam- not even.

inu- -.-

iyam- if i you weren't with kagome, would you have married, meeee?

inu- no

iyam- whyyyyyyy?

inu- you aren't my type

iyam- but you called me sexy..

inu- YOU FORCED ME TO!

iyam- there is no proof in that!

inu- .

iyam- (pats inu's head)

inu- =)... HEY WAIT A SEC!

iyam- aww whats da matter inu?

inu- (tries to bite iyamiko's hand)

iyam- how dare you! (rolls up a newspaper, hits inu)

inu- (whimper)

iyam- o.o ok awkward...

inu- u shuddap

iyam- hehe neva!

*I walk in*

me- how do _you_ like being constantly interupted!

iyam- oh is this ur form of payback!

me- yea!

*i point at inuyasha*

me- and _you_

inu- what'd i do?

me- i am watching u...

iyamiko- because of this slight interuption i am done for now!

inu- yess!

me- dont get too happy

me- ok iyamiko you had your time!

iyamiko- aww over already?

me- yup!

iyam- ;(

_This chapter is about how Iyamiko and Tsubasa came to be!_

* * *

><p>me- Hey loyal fans!<p>

fans- hi!

me- today we are gonna learn about me and iyamiko!

fans- ...

me- you cant leave so, enjoy!

_*Movie begins*_

girl1- Come on iyamiko you have to meet her, she'll change your life!

iyamiko- (sigh) I guess

girl1- there she is, High Priestess Tsubasa!

me- hello all!

all- OMFG WE LURVE YOU!

me- 0.o err thank you!

girl1- (runs up to me with bravery) umm-uh-urr can you come with me

me- sure

iyam- you didnt how could you- err, uh hi Tsubasa

me- hello there

iyam- so what are you just gonna give me insperational quotes than leave?

me- i can see your soul is clouded. You ask me for inspiration, but where does it truly come from? You! It comes from you; look within your self and tell me what you see, then come to me with your words!

iyam- *O.O* I see...

girl1- wow *sniff* that was beautiful...

me- goodbye my beloved!

iyam- -o- i see the light!

girl1- wtf iyamiko u ok?

iyam ya, i gotta go dont wait up!

girl1- huh? uh.. ok

_Later _

iyamiko- ok i realize what she meant, and she's right (picks up her cat, sesshy-sama)

iyamiko- i shan't fall you!

*opens up a spellbook*

iyam- i will center myself, and look within my soul!

cat- mreeow!

iyam- right after i feed you!

cat- meow (damn right you'll feed me)

iyam- i luv u too

cat- mroow (that aint what i said)

iyam- ok ok enough with this go eat while i concentrate1

cat- mrooow (what evs bitch) (munch munch)

iyam- ok, i must enter the state of tranquility, so that i will see my soul...

*concentrates*

iyam- urgh... this is too hard!

*I enter*

me- your trying to hard, relax your self

iyam- (gets on her knees) oh wise one, teach me!

me- 0.0 urr (clears throat), ok relax, dont tense up think about soothing things.

iyam- ok (thinks about inuyasha making out with her)

me- (gasp)

iyam- what can you see my thoughts?

me- no! you were perfect! you are one of the most skilled pupils ive ever had the honor to teach 8d im so happy!

iyam- rwealy?

me- uh.. really

iyam ok (goes back into concentration)... (gasp)

me- do you finally see?

iyam- i see it but, what is it?

me- all shall be explained as you progress and be come my trainee.

iyam- -.- i feel ya dawg

me- omg u didnt just say that

iyam- (exits concentration) yup *smile*

me- *smile*

_I hate to end cheesy but eh..._

me- la la la back to sesshy!

sesshy- noooooooooooooo i thought i was rid of you!

*his eyes turn red*

me- dont ba a sour puss senoir fluff!

sesshy- sumimasen?

me- teehee

me- hey dont look so gloomy smile! 8D

sesshy- _ never!

me- *sigh* what ev's bra, anyways,im happy cuz i learned pressure points! yay!

sesshy- o.o dear god

me- aww now not all of them are deadly, just alot!

sesshy- (gulp) why me?

me- ok so there is one that helps your breathing, one that relieves pain, one that makes your heart implode, one that helps weightloss, and one for anxiety.

sesshy- wait was was that just now

me- um anxiety

sesshy- no before that!

me- weightloss?

sesshy- _no, before that!_

me- imploding heart? ^.^

sesshy- wtf?

me- dont worry, it aint that bad... maybe...

sesshy- why would you learn that1

me- what if an enemy, that is uber dangerous, tries to kill me! i must learn the ways of the pressure pointing!

sesshy- your insane

me- damn right

*iyamiko comes in*

me- hey yam yam!

iyamiko- dont ever do that, hello senior fluffy buns

sesshy- what did you just call me?

iyam- senior fluffy buns!

sesshy- dont ever call me that, _yam yam_

iyam- I WILL DESTROY YOUUUU!

me- aww shit1

*iyamik attacks sesshomaru*

me- noo yami dont kill him1

*iyamiko starts barking and foaming at the mouth&

iyamiko- WOOF WOOF! BARK BARK1 GRRRRRR...

me- bad yam yam bad!

iyamiko- (whines)

sesshy- she is insane

me- should'a never done that!

iyamiko- damn right...

me- ok lets all take a chill pill, sheesh we are behind scedule!

sesshy- good..

me- we'll just make it _longer_

sesshy- .

me- ok so... do-do do-do how come you dont have doggy ears?

sesshy- cuz imz da shit!

me- ok a real answer, not a ghetto one!

sesshy- Well, my opinion on the matter is: The reason is to emphasize the he is still partially demon by addiog demon-like ears and by the white hair.

me- hmmm. coolsies

sesshy- -.-

iyamiko- anyways that was a boring explanation1

sesshy- just like you i guess

*iyamiko starts to cry*

iyam- 

me- meanie!

sesshy- get over it!

me- (presses a presses a pressure point that knocks him out)

sesshy- x.x

me- oops

iyam- how do you like that jackass!

sesshy- x.x

me- egh.. we'll continue later sayonara!

iyamiko- konbanwa!

sesshy- not a day passes where i don't think about killing you

me- aww you think about me?

sesshy- NOT LIKE THAT!

me- sure. sure. i believe you...

sesshy- i wil;l eventually kill you

me- don't count on it

sesshy- -.-

me- i have a question for all!

iyamiko&sesshy- what?

me- 9/10 people don't, true story.

sesshy- it isnt called fluff! it's a uh... alright it's fluff.

me- told you so iyamiko, you owe me $20!

iyamiko- damn

*gives money*

sesshy- sometimes i feel as if i am surronded by imbeciles

me- deja vu!

sesshy- I wish you'd die!

me- i wish i'd live!

iyamiko- i wish for money!

me- who dont?

sesshy- are we gonna continue?

me- ah.. eager, we are today? OK so question number 2, has rin ever done your hair?

sesshy- unfortunatley yes.

me- aww now aint dat adorable

sesshy- it wasnt pretty

iyamiko- yes it is!

me- roflmao i just found this uber cute picture!

sesshy- oh god

me- ha ha! group bathing (that is actually popular in japan)

sesshy- i thought i burned that pic!

me- sum1 named Naraku put it up. does that sound familar?

sesshy- i'll kill that son of a bastard!

me- sure ya will, well that is enough fun for toady, next interveiw is with Miroku!

_me- omg i found this funny picture, and it kinda looks like your a ballerina!_

sesshy- what!

iyamiko- XD omgrolflmaoshifotwal ha ha

me- ikr, why a ballerina?

sesshy- I WAS NOT A BALLERINA!

me- mm, hmm

iyamiko- hey sesshy-sama!

sesshy- hi?

iyam- no, our cat! sesshy-sama (meow)

sesshy- good i have a follower...

me- ok that is the only reason why i got on at 9:00 in the night1 b

_me- ok la-la-la sorry about last night, it was a humor emergency!_

iyamiko- yup!

me- oh shush rofl

*we snicker*

* * *

><p>me- so today we have Miroku &amp; Sango!<p>

miroku- hello

sango- hi

me- now we are going to interroga- i mean interview them!

iyamiko right, "interview" them...

me- ok so first off, and i shall be right out with it, sango, why did you touch miroku's butt, don't deny cuz i saw the episode, and reac the manga!

sango- 0.0. well i-uh was seeing if he was shippo to, because, uh he was a little too sweet

iyamiko- i think you just wanted some man goodies...

_me- roflmho! (clears throat) ok so miroku, did you um like it...?_

iyam- o.o

sango- o.o

miroku- 0.0... um well i guess... yeah

me- well slap my momma with turkey- ok you _liked it?_

sango- ok lets change the subject!

me- ok... so sango, i've always wondered what Hiraikostu is made of?

sangoo- well its made of purified demon bones

me- 0.o oh, huh. Ok and also i've noticed in some episodes, you always change in your demon slayer outfit pretty fast!

sango- well i've practiced

iyamiko- does miroku help?

miroku- you and me wish...

me- ok... not gonna picture that, DAMMIT my foot is asleep!

miroku, iyamiko, and sango- ?

me- . i hate that!

sango- are we done here

me- nope not really! OK so many people believe that one day you guys will have many MANY children, is tis true?

miroku- hopefully!

*sango slaps miroku*

sango- NO! We just have a set of twins and a baby boy!

me- i always imagined the names would be: Mirango, Siroku, and Mango!

miroku and sango- mango?

me- yup mango!

miroku- why...?

me- because i luv mangos, your name starts with m, sangos has -ango, hence the name!

sango- im sorry, but thats idiotic!

me- how dare you! alright, i didnt want to do this but, you leave me no choice!

both- 0.0

_both- OMG HOW THE FUCK DID THOSE GET OUT?1_

me- i have my ways! interveiw over buh-bye!

sango- but wai-

_me- hello everyone! this is the day when me and iyamiko get interveiw by everyone we've humilia- ur uhh interviewed_

iyamiko- enjoy

inu- lets see how _you_ all like it

* * *

><p>me- ok everyone come in!<p>

*Edward, inuyasha, miroku, sango, naraku, sesshomaru, rin, Kikyo, and tsubaki walk in and take a seat*

me- hello every!

ed- _you_ again

me- hey long time no see!

ed- .

me- okay anyquestions?

*everyone raises their hands*

me- damn, ok enie, menie, minie, moe, ah Inu-sama whatcha want?

inu- why is this story written in a script format?

me- because i love scriptwriting and hate stories! unless their by my fav authors, but you can never find good read material online ya know?

inu- ?

me- moving on... sesshy?

sesshy- whatd do you do in your freetime?

me- go to the nyan cat (that thing's addictive), draw , practice my japanese, do-do what else... oh yea and watch tons of anime and read manga!

sesshy- so basically what a person with no life does

me- how _dare_ you. hmph, well some one woke up on the wrong side of the fluff!

*Edward raises his hand*

me- any1 else hmmm, you there in the back.

ed- what people who're veiwing at home, you never show your face when veiwing1

me- SHUSH! THAT WAS A SECRET! dammit, ya it's true

iyamiko- DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN

me- iyamiko, if you dont shut your shit hole, i will personally WALK OVER THERE AND GAG YOU WITH A KNIFE!

iyamiko- 0.o :#

me- ok anything else Ed?

ed- 1, dont call me ed, 2, what race are you?

me- huh not holding anything back huh? Ok i am, *suspenseful music* African-Amariican!

*they all gasp*

me- yeah, yeah shush up! nya nya nya na-na-nana nya

all-?

me- nyan cat! im listing to it right now here listen to it!

ll(except for me)- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK?me- what whats wrong?inu- turn off that devil music!naraku- i know torture and trust me, this is torture!me- fine!*i shut it off*iyamiko- i'll brb!me- mm'k, hmm ah yea naraku1naraku- why does every1 hate me/me- ya mean 1 reason on top of them all or all of the reasons?miroku- CAUSE YOU DID HORRIBLE THINGS, LIKE CURSES!inu- AND RUINING OUR LIVES, AND LOVED ONES!me- now you have it!naraku- yeah, shuddap its all ur fault for getting in my way!*almost everyone (Ed dont know him) charges at him*me- HOLD IT!*they all stop*me- i forgot to invite sum1... chotto matte kudosai, (mins later) ok done!kikyo- who'd you invite?me- SHIPPO!inu- why?me- cuz i can, now moving on...kikyo- why did you basically humiliate us?me- it's a new thing i've come up with called, humiliation tharapy!tsubaki- that souds stupid...me- think about, now you guys are a little more carful of what you do, sesshomaru, remeber the ballerina photo?sesshy- i wasn't a ballerina, although it does look kinda like itme- ya think?*iyamiko walks in drunk*me- (sniff sniff)

me- okay, now that we were all officially scared for life, InYasha, u okinu- no...iyamiko- i feel just peachy...inu- . moster!kikyo- T.T i hate all of you...me- we know, damn i was gonna go on youtube find sumthing cool to do bye yall everyone- hey wait minu-

nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...  
>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...<br>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...  
>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...<br>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...  
>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...<br>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...  
>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...<br>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...  
>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...<br>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...  
>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...<br>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...  
>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...<br>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...  
>nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...nyan...<p>

_Me- i wanna see how this plays out..._

me- hello kagura!

kagura- hi... i dont remember coming here...

me- hello naraku!

naraku- oh you again -.-

me- hello thousands of fan people

fans- hello!

kagura- 0.0

naraku- 0.0

me- ok so ima evaluate how i feel about you two... ok so kagura, all you really wanted was to get your heart back, correct?

kagura- yes, but when i finally _did_ get it back, naraku up and impaled it!

naraku- actually, i impaled the area _around_ your heart, filling your body with miasma, there is a difference1

me- tsk, tsk, tsk, your sick. Anyways, naraku you have the heart of Onigumo, but you let demons feed on your body making you a half demon, your a big fat meanie craving only power, at one point you like kikyo, so you killed her, you wear make-up, and ur a jerk

fans- yeah that's technically right...

me- ok so who like kagura?

*really hot fan dude stands up*

fandude- i think kagura is sexy...

kagura- damn right...XP

me- and naraku?

*cricket cricket*

*really ugly fan girl stands up*

*this is what she looks like:

_fangirl- I LIKE YOU NARAKU!_

naraku- oh gosh its hideous!

me- how about you come give hum a kiss?

fangirl- OKAY!

*thump thump thump*

fangirl- comehere!

naraku- why me? ive been a good person all my life!

me- lie

_1 hour of naraku smooching later..._

me- (shiver) eww

kagaru- sweet victory!

*hakudoshi walks in*

hakudoshi- ROFLSHIROTWHATTCBSL! HAHA SERVES U RIGHT OLD MAN!

_me- teehee not ur greatest moment right naraku_

naraku- *0.0* i feel abused...

me- U^.^ get over it...

iyamiko- OMG! KAGURA IS HERE!

*hugs kagura really tight*

kagura- wtf?

me- you're her 2# fav inuyasha character!

iyam- uh-huh uh-huh! 8D

me- down girl... so anyways, hakudoshi, are u fond of naraku?

hakudoshi- no, he never does fun stuff with me, like go to a baseball game or play childish games with me!

me- awww, shame on you naraku!

naraku- wtf, he's too scary! the kid only smiles when kittens die!

me- why i'm sure that's un-true!

hakudoshi- nah its true

me- oh... huh

iyamiko- kagura... how old are you?

kagura- ermmm... 0?

iyamiko- eh?

me- ima little confused too

naraku- i'll explain, well you see-

_Some one actually listemed! *does the macerena*_

me- okay because my heart has been warmed, I shall continue!

sesshy- sigh, another day of hell

me- sigh, another day of heaven (I kiss his cheek)

sesshy- o.o EWWWW! (whipes cheek) I FEEL SO VIOLATED! XS! HOW DARE YOU TOCH ME WITH YOUR LIPS!

me- I'll cherrish this moment foreva!

iyam- rofl! (takes a picture on her phone, and sends it to all her contacts: inu kikyo, Rin Kagura, etc.)

me- haha! so evil iyamiko, so evil

iyam-tee hee hee! oh ya I forgotz!

*iyamiko takes out a pint of whiskey and chugs it all down*

iyam- 0.0 XD

me- oh god.

sesshy- What? What's wrong? I'm scared!

me- HIT THE DECK! (ducks)

*iyamiko lets out a burp that could kill*

sesshy- 0.o oh gawd! (sesshy screams like a girl and tries to run for the door)

*sesshdy faints*

me- is it safe? UGH Iyamiko, your rancid whisky breath!

iyamiko- eh? did ma mama tell u datz? ima ima a diva ima ima a diva ima ima a diva ima ima a diva n-n-n-na diva is a femal version of a hustler ofa ofa a hustler *burp* of a hustla, HEY YOU THERE! (points at sesshy)

sesshy- I ain't do shit.

iyamiko- you stole my apricot.

sesshy- nuh uh!

iyam-liar! LIAR!

*iyamiko tackles him*

sesshy- AHH! get this drankard off of my fluff!

me- say please!

sesshy-... no

me- have at it iyamiko

sessh- ok please!

me iyamiko, sit!

*she sits*

*I get out an iyamiko snack*

iyamiko- ramiko rack! 8q

me- stay...

iyam- rrrr...

me-stay...

iyam- (whines)

me- come get it!

iyam- ruff ruff! (iyamiko gets the treat) munch munch

me- good girl! yes you are! yes you are! who's a good girl? who's a good gir-

sesshy- you two are insane

me- MRRREOOOOOOWWWWW! _!1!_

sesshy- 0.O ok, forget I said anything

me- damn right... OK lets say sesshy that you saw Rin naked, how would you react, would you:

A) runaway and go mstrubate

B) go and touch her nipples

C) have sex wit her

D) or kill her

sesshy- 0.0 E) none of the above!

me- mmhhhmmmm this fanfiction says otherwise.

*I give him my laptop*

sesshy- o.o... 0.0 0.0 O.O O.0 O.o OoO O#O (blush) I'd never do that, I'm n-n-not some pervert!

me-sure, sure well that's all for now folks!

sesshy-no let me explain, see-

_me- hello everyone!_

iyamiko- everyone hello! hiccup

me- I am taking a break from interviewing so I may focus on writng my new story, but iyamiko will be-

iyam- hiccup

me- iyamiko will be-

iyam- hiccup

*I cover iyamiko's mouth*

me- iyamiko will be taking over...

iyamiko- yea- hiccup i will!- hiccup where is Inuyasha.

me- inuyasha, if I were you I'd stock up on asprin. we've lost to many animes like this...

SOMEWHERE

inu- sneeze.

_Dun da-da Dunn! Presenting: Iyamiko! _

Iyamiko- Hi! I just have a couple of questions, like six or seven! Now here is... drum roll, Inuyasha! {Insert applauds here}

Inuyasha- Nice to fucking meet you.

Iyam- U^.^ urr language... Ok now we begin!

inu-sigh.

iyam- first question/statment, I was translating some Inuyasha names, Your father's name means "Dog of summer days" Lol, your's means... um...

inu- well? Spit it out!

iyam- ok.. It means female dog demon. Inu=dog Yasha=Female demon.

inu- O.O Damn! Curse you father!

iyam- U^.^ lets hope you are a guy...

inu- I am!

iyam- mmhmmm

inu- shuddap

iyam- WHY!

inu- -.- why what?

iyam- why don't you have floppy ears?

inu- IDK I think I'm part greyhound or something...

iyam- mmhmmm

inu- :(

iyam- ok and also, why are you cheating on me

inu- I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. You!

iyam- Remeber that one chapter when you said I was pretty?

inu- you made me say it!

iyam- yeah right lover...

inu |:( GRR... *bark bark*

iyam- 0.0 ok...

inu- you're insane

iyam- says the guy who just barked.

inu- whatevs.

iyam- ok finally, Take off your shirt

inu- no

iyam- please?

inu- no!

iyam- please?

inu- no!

iyam- please?

inu- NOOO!

iyam- STFU

*She downs a two liter bottle of vodka.*

inu- oh no, hell just froze over.

iyam- chillax bro-ham.

inu- Didn't Tsubasa say you're not allowed to drink

iyam- Hellz naw, it's retro bro!

inu- I'm out!

*He leaves*

iyam- get your sexy ass back!*

*she chases him*

me- Hello loyal fan base! I come bearing news!

inu- then why the hell am I here?

me- shush up! Ok so I had thoughts of writing a lemon, I want all of your feedback on what I should do: yes or no. I am facing my greatest enemy, writers block. So bear with meh!

iyamiko- i didn't know you were a lemon writer tsu-tsu

me- normally no, but let just say I got inspired...

inu- what's a lemon?

me- iyamiko tell him.

iyam- a lemon is when they, well, go graphic.

inu- eh?

iyam (whisper whisper0

inu- o.o uh huh...

iyam (whisper whisper)

inu- ^OoO^ OMG! EVIL FIENDS!

me- tsk tsk tsk. at such a young age too...

inu- (whimper whimper)

me- ok that's was Tsubasa on news channel eleven hundred and ten, I ain't done... looky at some of my youtube videos:

.com/watch?v=Ih710tgF2J4&feature=related

.com/watch?v=NZJqjVZZTnQ

.com/watch?v=uQOpJrXa54Y&feature=related

.com/watch?v=Zzls38xRDsY&feature=related

.com/watch?v=Q0P05Ng9uKA&feature=related

me- and now a message from our sponser.

kamara- ello! I will be appearing here more often, goodbye. Hello, Inuyasha O.

inu- O.O

iyam- Stay. Away. From. MY. MAN!

What do the Inuyasha characters do behind scenes you ask... Well you'll now find out!

me- now before we start the show, me, iyamiko, and kamara are gonna do somthing fantastic!

kamara- we're gonna try to break the fourth wall!

iyamiko- for all you nit-wits who don't know what the fourth wall is it's the line between fiction|and reality. They usually do this by either mentioning the series or episopde, or by speaking directly towards you. When said wall is broken it's usually for comical purposes, like, for instance, The first episode of Sonic x breaks it twice and, bobobo bo bo bobo breaks it on almost every episo-

kam- boooring! now are we gonna break the fourth wall or what!

me- wait, aren't we technically breaking it right now?

iyam- no! we must do it in a fantastic way! But how?

me- ...

kam- ...

iyam- ... I gotz nothing

me- same here

kam- we're wasting our time, lets get this gravy train going! ACTION!

Later...

me- ok, hello Inuyasha, how are you this fune evening?

inu- mad, and sleepy as hell!

me- good we have some behind the scenes clips that were secretly taken of you..

inu- like what...

me- remember when you yelled at that first grader?

inu- you bastard...

kam- got the clip!

me- play it!

inu- NO NO! DON'T PLA-

_One mid-winter morning..._

_inu- la-la enjoying my ice cream, la-la la_

_kid- Konnichi wa! Would you like some of our girl scout bagels?_

_inu- uh... ICECREAM? what, you blind?_

_kid- no I just-_

_inu- just go some where kid! I am eating, you're bothering!_

_kid- bu-but!_

_inu- GRRR RUFF! RUFF!_

_kid- WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (runs away)_

_inu- good riddance. Hey, why do you have that camera..._

_camera man- oh shit, ABORT! ABORT!_

_*static*_

me- omg, meanie!

inu- I was, she was, grrr... F*ck, you.

me- oh we're not done...

iyam- remember when you were drunk a couple of nights ago?

inu- O.o you jackasses!

me- ROLL THE CLIP!

_This is from the phone lines of Inuyasha no-last-name. This was taken with permission from the owner (lie)._

_RING!_

_inu- hey, M-M-Miroku, is that you?_

_miroku- YES! WHo else? YO called my number!_

_inu- whatcha doing..._

_miroku- Sigh. I'm trying to get to sleep!_

_inu- t-t-turn to the, um, hey whuz dat? OH yeah, turn top channel 58._

_miro- omg fine._

_miro-..._

_miro- It's just static._

_inu- Wait wait here comes my favorite part... HAHAHAH SO FUNNY!_

_miro- thats it I'm out. _

_*BLEEP*_

_RING!_

_inu- Hey, Sesshomaru is that you?_

_sesshy- ... What?_

_inu- watcha doin..._

_sesshy- miroku already told me your drunk, so before I decide to kill you, hang up!_

_inu- FINE! I'll just talk to Rin!_

_sesshy- uh.. nuh uh!_

_inu- watch me! *BLEEP* RING!_

_rin- hello?_

_inu- hey rin! it's uncle inu!_

_rin- Inuyasha?_

_inu- the one and only_

_rin- Sesshomaru-sama told me your crazy and not to talk to you, so I should probably hang up..._

_inu- wai-wait! tur-turn to channel um... channel..._

_*BLEEP*_

_inu- damn._

me- roflshirotwaad!

inu- I hate you...

me- okay, nice to know, you may exit!

*inu leaves*

*iyamiko rushes in*

iyam- QUICK! LOCK THE DOOR! I GOT THE TAPE!

me- good girl! quick before they find us, role the tape!

sango- (pounds on the door) open up! We saw you run inhere!

me- ROLL IT!

_miroku- okay sango, this won't hurt a bit..._

_sango- what are you doing..._

_miro- nothing..._

_sango- hey wait a sec! Aren't prostate exams only for men?_

_miro- not if you believe!_

_Tape two..._

_miroku- where's the Headache reliever Sango?_

_sango- the second drawer!_

_miro- second drawer, second drawer... ah! is this it? How do you pronounce this? Vii-agra Oh well, more me! _

_*swallows the whole bottle with some milk*_

_miroku- O.o ... I... need... SANGO!_

_*crashes through bedroom door*_

_sango- wtf?_

_miroku- . heh, heh... COME 'ERE!_

_sango- O.O I always thought this happen... slappin time!_

_*SMACK!*_

_miroku- # ouch... *faint*_

_sango- oops..._

me- well, that was unexpected...

*door opens*

sango- WENCH!

me- Well, I must get my scrumptious booty out of here, until next time folks! Kamara! end the episode!

mak- Yay1 we did it! By saying, "Kamara end the episode," YOu just told the viewerd we know we are fictional!

me- ok, we really need to leave, Miroku and Sango look PRETTy angry!

*We leave*

me- Ello! Who missed meh? Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but lets just say Miroku and Sango don't play...

kamara- but that's bridgeunder the water!

iyamiko- damn right sonz a' bitchez!

me- U^.^ really Iyamiko? Sheesh!

_Amd now for our feature presentation, Presenting *drum roll* Shippo!_

me- hello shippo!

shippo- Er, hi? How exactly did I get here?

me- uh... We'll be asking the questions!

kama- hurry up!

me- okay, so Kamara here is a big fan of yours, so she'd like to ask a question or two.

iyam- Hi, little Kistune! Who's a good yuokai? You are! Yes you are!

me- U-.- Iyamiko, stop.

shippo- I am not a pet!

kamara- Okay ya'll! Shush!

me- just get on with the questions.

kamara- okay! So, shippo, I was "innocently" surfing the internet, and I found an interesting article! So, are you like um... a Pokemon?

shippo- ? WHAT? I am a youkai, and pokemon don't talk! I'd be all like "Shippo, shippo Shiii-pppooo!"

kamara- so... you're a digimon?

shippo- no! I'm a youkai

kamara- well, are you sure you are not a Yu-Gi-Yo monster-thing?

shippo- I. Am. A. Youkai!

kamara- if you insist. Ok next question, are you a girl?

iyam- well. he does have a girls voice, a girls eyes, and girl's hair... just saying.

shippo- Are all of you insane?

me- I'm a kleptomaniac.

iyamiko- I had to go to re-hab once.

kamra- I used to be a pyromanic.

shippo- that explains so much. Now I know why Inuyasha's brother is always cranky...

me- well to close the sho-

kamara- can I close ths show?

me- knock yourself out.

kamara- (picks up shippo by the tail) G'night everyone!

shippo- hey wait a seco-

Kamara- Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn! SERIES FINALE!

me- Do not worry, loyal fans-

Sesshomaru- Thank you! (Gets on knees) Halleluja!

me- . can I finish a damn sentence! Okay, so as I was sayin', I am going to start a new parody/comedy! It will be feauturing the following inu-sama characters- all of them! (plus someother anime favs of mine) And I'll be their next door neighbor!

sesshy- -.- so there is a hell.

me- Since this is the special series finale hapter, it's gonna be long!

Iyamiko!- And we'll be interviewing more than one person!

Kamara- Are we gonna interview Kouga?

me- um, will ya shut up?

inuyasha- burn.

kamara- shush up, pup!

inuyasha- you shuddap!

me- do I _need _to get Kagome?

inu- no...

kama- no...

me- ok, now Iyamiko demanded to interview Inuyasha, Kamara is interviewing Kouga, And I gotz meh hands on Sesshy-sama!

inu- serves him right.

me- okay Iyamiko, no time limit, just go!

inu- wai-wait!

*Me and Kamara leave room*

Iyamiko- 8D

inu- o.o

iyam- all alone together...

inu- Uo.o

iyam- (scoots closer to inu)

inu- (scoots away)

iyam- (scoots closer)

inu-(away)

iyam-(closer)

inu- please stop.

iyam- mm'k hunny bear!

inu- *shivers*

iyam- tell me, now that final act is over, what do ya do now?

inu- uh... nuttin much, sit around, beg for KAgome to make me ice cream...

iyam- lucky, I never get ice cream...

inu- ok... awkward...

inu- . what are you doing...?

iyam- huh? oh, it's called "dancing"

inu- it looks more like you're are dying, not that I care.

iyam- O.O T.T YOU DON'T LUV MEH!

inu- 0.o? uh... uh, sorry?

iyam- okay, I forgive you 8p

inu- did you ever notice how crazy you are?

iyam- nope, im'z completely sane!

inu- yea, sure...

iyam- so, rumor is that you used to have an alchohal addiction, we're almost made for eachother!

inu- liar!

iyam- would you like me to prove it?

inu- I'd like to see you try...

iyam- mmhhmmmm

inu- n-n-no! that was that one time! it doesn't count!

iyam- then what about thisss...

inu- that one was edited!

iyam- then what about THIS!

inu- OoO (passes out)

iyam- works every time...

And now for Kamara and Kouga...

kama- ello!

kouga- how'd I get here?

kama- um, that's not important!

kouga- and why am I tied up?

kama- okay, I'M them one asking questions here!

kouga- -.- I was kidnapped, right?

kama- ye- no.

kouga- grr...

kama- OMG, I COULD SOOOO GET LOST IN YOUR EYES o.o ( stares at Kouga's eyes)

kouga- okay, you're scarinng me...

kama- so, I've got a theory. Ayame has red hair, and I have red hair, so if you kiss ayame, it'll kinda be like kissing me!

kouga- O.O nuh-uh! Ayame's way prettier than you!

kama- but, isn't it true that you still had feelings for Kagome, and that you only married ayame cuz u had promised her? I also heard that you only married ayame to be chief of the demon tribe!

kouga- tha-thats not entirley true...

kama- AHA! so you admit it's true

kouga- ye-n-I DON'T KNOW GODDAMIT!

*Ayame walks in*

kama- ooh, I smell drama in the air!

ayame- Kouga, is this true?

kouga- no, of course not!

kama- back up sista! Kouga already tpld me he LOVED ,me!

kouga- liar!

kama- I could see it in your eyes! Twas love at first sight!

ayame- kouga you cheating bastard!

*ayame storms out*

kouga- wait! (kouga runs out)

kama- aww, it's over so quick?

And now for my turn!

me- hello my adoring fans! -insert applauds here-

sesshy- who could adore you?

me- many people! I've actually gotten many supporters for the many fanfiction I've written!

sesshy- what kinda fanfiction?

me- romance...

sesshy-...

me- and I'm thinking about making a lemon for you and Rin..

sesshy- you're gonna make a citrus fruit?

me- Haven't I already explained lemons to you? oh well, a lemon is a( whisper whisper) scene in a fanfiction.

sesshy- OH MY FLUFF!

me- I'm sorry you had to learn at such a young age...

sesshy- you people are disturbing.

me- and PROUD of it!

sesshy- are we done yet?

me- heh, not even close!

sesshy- sigh...

me- okay, do do-do- do do I'm sorta pissed cuz I was looking for a good fanfiction, and I saw it!

sesshy- it what?

me- the kags/sesshy fans!

sesshy- eh?

me- you know... peopple who think you and Kagome have a relationship

sesshy- oh, sick!

me- so you DON'T like her?

sesshy- no! She's dating the bastard who cut off my left arm! I was a lefty!

me- well, I saw this VERY interestng pic on the web...

sesshy- NO! NO picturetime!

me- ^.^ oops to late!

me- NOW what do you say?

Sesshy- you're going to die.

me- well, that's all for now folks!

Chapter End Notes:

INFO ON THE NEW STORY!

me- for all who give a damn, I'm making a new parody/humor story! It's about a girl, Tsubasa (me) who moves into a new neighborhood! But, it's not just any neighborhood, it's where all the Inuyasha characters reside! Tsubasa will make lots of new friends, and enemies, so stick around!

I'm out

Iyamiko- We hope you enjoyed!

Kamara- Tell us what ya think!

Me- *smooch* g'bye!


	4. Note to haters

no a note to all who tell me that my stories suck: if I suck then don't read! I take great pride in my work. AND just so you know I almost gave up writing because of those rude comments it really makes me mad. I really enjoy writing as well as creating things... I may not be amazing but I really love to write. If you have any harsh comments they will be returned and probably not very polite because I don't appreciate being told how to write or what to write or being told I suck... I love writing so much and a lot of people don't read my work for the very reason of all the people who want to make me feel bad about myself. By the the way... THIS STORY IS A NO FLAME STORY, if I find one harsh comment I will make a harsh PM to you and it will be mean, THAT'S A PROMISE! Now there are some saying that some of my stories aren't mine and that's true because I have a friend that gives me her work and I post it, little did I know one of them was stolen... but I corrected that with the original author and they ok'd it. But it makes me upset that no one takes time to actually read my stories and be nice about them... one comment has already gotten a harsh reply cause it really ticked me off... got it.


End file.
